


Empty

by petunia846



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunia846/pseuds/petunia846
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is mean. I'm a terrible tease, aren't I? Sorry. It’s better than nothing, right?

She still remembers the first thing she saw that morning. There were clothes on the drying rack next to the fireplace. Undershirts and corduroy pants, socks and underwear all lined up and dangling neatly. One bar was empty, and as she rolled over in bed she already knew she would find his side empty.


End file.
